


all that is required

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, I just want them to be happy, M/M, aroace sherlock holmes, ficlet thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sherlock holmes has only cared for two people.
Relationships: Helena Blavatsky | Caster/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler, Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Goldolf Musik
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	all that is required

There are only two people that Holmes has truly cared for. 

Sherlock understands the power of love in a purely deductive sense. He has seen the way men threw away their entire lives in order to appease a woman, or mothers risk it all for the futures of their children. He understands and he extends his own love, in his own way – he makes sure that Mycroft is not too alone over the holidays, and he offers to help Mrs. Hudson whenever she asks. 

However, he is not a dull detective. He understands fully the limitations of his own ability to love. He has heard the whispers and read the dissertations – if anything, it is interesting, watching his followers use his own methods to try and deduce his sexuality and love. 

Irena never pushes him on it. 

He’s wondered about her. It is an investagor’s way – to search for the answer. But she is as mysterious as ever. She keeps him on his toes. 

Holmes does not need to search much anymore. When she had left him in his arms, surrounded by snow, he had never felt more alone in his life. He was stranded in the mountains, left only with unanswered questions. The only person on equal footing was gone. 

She's with him again. That's all that he cares about now. He's able to solve problems with her and that is a victory in it of itself.

Her hair is like a quiet night’s sky, her eyes are like dazzling stars. She feels both so unattainable and so close at the same time – a lifetime and a room’s length away. 

Holmes knows that he doesn’t need to see her every day. A gaze at her photograph was always enough. His desk is littered with her letters. Her bookshelves are decorated with his memoires. 

And he knows that she doesn’t need anything more. They share a room in perfect quietness – only broken by one offering drink or food. There are no kisses required, no confessions of undying love. 

Irena walks up to his desk and slides some paper into his eyesight, “I heard that Mt. Fuji is lovely this time of year.” It’s a travel brochure, filled with her signature red pen circles and notes. 

Holmes looks up and raises an eyebrow, “Don’t you think that we’ve had enough luck on mountains?” 

That smile – she cannot hold it for long and chuckles softly. 

“We can take the flying saucer this time, Sigerson.” 

Knowing her, she’s already gotten everything planned. And he knows her well – she's probably ten steps ahead of him by now. 

“Then let us ask da Vinci for access to the simulation room.” 

And he always loved catching up to her.

* * *

If Irena is the one he is always catching, then Watson is the one who is always there when he turns around. 

He knows that Gordolf is not Watson. He is not the best writer; he knows this from reading Gordolf’s reports. He is not a skilled doctor, lacks much of Watson’s bravery, and still has trouble sliding into that role. 

Not that Gordolf would want to be. He is very clear that Holmes should not shove a square peg into a round hole. No, Gordolf has his own skills – he’s stubborn, he’s caring, he’s an excellent cook. He’s able to connect with Ritsuka in a way that Sherlock would never be able to. 

He is comforting. Holmes doesn’t realize how happy he is to see him until he’s finding another excuse to talk to him. He has not caught how lonely he is until he is until he’s cursing the clock when Gordolf needs to sleep. While he doesn’t need to say anything for Irena to understand how he is feeling, he finds some solace in laying everything out for Gordolf. 

Perhaps it is because he can express all of his thoughts. 

Perhaps it is because Gordolf is always eager to listen. 

The nights are never filled with silence. He enjoys pulling information out of him, learning more about him. He is an interesting individual and reminds him so much of his Watson in the ways he presses him to sleep well and lay off of the extra-curricular hobbies. 

The more time he spends with Gordolf, the more he understands. 

It makes him wish he could love more. 

If Gordolf needs more, he does not ask for it, and Holmes appreciates that more than anything. Holmes can catch the way Gordolf’s eyes linger on him, the way he asks the questions that make him stay a little bit longer. Holmes takes each as a compliment – he understands as he is intrigued by Irena, and in turn Gordolf is intrigued by him. 

Holmes sometimes wonders if a kiss would make things suddenly snap. If he will experience those feelings that make men risk it all. 

“Holmes?” Gordolf leans forward, whisky glass in hand. “Are you alright?” 

(Holmes has been staring at Gordolf’s lips for a while now, but he doubts Gordolf would have been able to tell.) 

“I’m quite alright, thank you Director,” Holmes replies, and nods at the glass, “You shouldn’t drink more tonight, you’re still recovering.” 

Gordolf sighs and places the cup on the side table. The ice cubes clink to cut the silence. “I’m feeling much better now, Holmes.” 

“I’m aware of that – you've been moving around much easier recently. Nevertheless, one must not push themselves too hard.” Holmes keeps his true feelings in his heart, kept locked tight with the fears he had when Gordolf had been sick. 

Gordolf smiles, “Is that what the doctor used to tell you?” 

Holmes is taken aback, but he chuckles softly. “Perhaps.” 

“Well, he was an expert in his field so I would be dumb to disagree!” Gordolf leans back and that big grin is there again, and Holmes’ eyes are once more drawn to his lips. 

Even if he did kiss him now, and there wasn’t a whirlwind of emotions, that is alright. For these moments are more than enough – and he knows Gordolf understands his love. 

There were only two (three) people Holmes truly cared for. 

But they knew and that is all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> sherlock holmes aroace.


End file.
